Assassin
by TheMaddestHatterOfThemAll
Summary: 'I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing I'm an assassin and I had a job to do Little did I know that girl was an assassin too'-Assassin, John Mayer Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. They both belong to their respective owners but I do own the plot, dialogue and storyline.


Assassin

Clint Barton repeatedly hit the punching bag in front of him, occasionally kicking it. His knuckles were bleeding, and his breathing was heavy. He close to exhaustion and was probably dehydrated. Did he care? Not really. If it wasn't for his handler, Clint would of trained himself to death, if that was even possible. "Agent Barton, my office. Now." Fury's booming voice echoes over the P.A. system. Clint stops his work out, wipes the blood off his knuckles, and gets a quick drink of water before heading to his boss's office.

* * *

When he arrives, he knocks on the door three times and is answered by a gruff "Come in.". He turns the knob and enters the dimly lit room. "Barton. I have a mission for you." Fury says, as Clint takes a seat in front of Fury's chrome desk. A manila folder is pushed across the desk. Clint opens the file and scans over it. "A human trafficker from Russia?" He asks, "Yes, Ivan Petrovitch is suspected of kidnapping young girls, training them turning them into to killers, then selling some of them." Fury explains. "What do you mean 'selling some of them' wouldn't he sell them all?" Clint asks, "No, he keeps most of them, to do his organization's dirty work." Fury answers him "Does his organization have a name?" He asks. "The Red Room. Enough questions. You leave in an hour." Fury says ending the conversation.

* * *

Natalia Romanov stares at the girl in front of her. The girl had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was about four years younger than Natalia. In a whole, she looked innocent. She still was, but not for much longer. Soon this innocent girl will go through her first test. The test would tell them if she could survive in a compromised situation, meaning she would be in room with other girls her age, the girls would fight for half an hour then whoever was still alive would move on to the next phase of training. Natalia had been chosen to mentor the girl. "Name." Natalia demanded. "Yelena Belova." The girl answers. "Who are yo-" Yelena tried to ask but was interrupted by Ivan entering the room. "Natalia. Follow me." He says.

* * *

Natalia follows him as he exits the room and starts down the hall. "I need you to kill him." Ivan says giving her a picture of blonde male with stormy grey eyes. "You leave tomorrow." He says simply, handing her a file. "Read it. Memorize it. Live it. Understood?" He asks "Yes, Sir." The assassin answers. "Good." Ivan says before stalking away.

* * *

Clint was really starting to hate the suit he had on. Why did he have to blend in? Couldn't he just go in his SHIELD uniform? Anyway, this Petrovitch was supposed to be here. God can't the bad guys ever just walk into a trap? Clint was about to leave when he saw her. A beautiful redhead in a stunning black dress, that held close her body exposing each and every curve. In a split second, he decided he could have a little fun. "Hello, Handsome." The redhead said walking towards him. "Hello, miss..." He says "Romanoff. Natasha Romanoff." The girl says, "Well miss Romanoff, would you like some wine?" He asked as a very interesting night began.

* * *

When Clint woke up, he didn't know what had happened or where he was. Five bottles of wine littered the room, the curtains were drawn and a mess of red hair was on his chest. He should have left then but what could he do? Natasha's head was heavy on his chest . A smile crosses his face as he watches her sleep. _What is wrong with me? I have a job to do. _Clint thinks and tries to sit up without waking Natasha but he can't. Zip ties bind his wrists to the bedposts. "I had a good time last night." Natasha, if that was even her name, laughs. "Please tell me this how Russians have sex?" Clint begs. "No, Hawkeye it isn't." She says, the use of his codename catching him off guard. "Who are you?" He asks bitterly "An Assassin." She says simply as she gets out of the bed, quickly putting on her clothes. "Goodbye." She says pulling a knife out and stabbing him in the leg. "I didn't hit anything important, so you'll be fine.

Phil Coulson sat nervously taping his foot, waiting for Barton to arrive at the extraction point. "It's been an hour. Send out a rescue team." He orders. "Yes, sir" One of the agents answers.

* * *

Natalia sits in her room at Red Room, a certain archer in mind. Hawkeye, Clint Barton, Agent Barton, whatever you wanted to call him. She didn't know why she let him live. She was supposed to kill him, if Ivan found out she was alive she would be punished, tortured until she 'learned her lesson' and would never let it happen again. She could already fell the whip against her skin, or the knife cutting into her soft skin. She heard the door open and knew who it was. _"Grab her!" _Ivan yells in Russian, as two large guards pick her up by the arms. Her instinct is to fight them but that would end in more punishment. "_Take her to the torturing room." _He instructs.

Once they reach the room, she is thrown in and the door locked. Ivan stands there staring at her. "Normally I don't like to get my hands dirty but…" He says in heavily accented English, as he raises a whip. Each slash sending a wave of pain through the seventeen year-old's body. She counted each time the whip hit her. 152 times before Ivan picked up a knife. He roughed picked her up, grabbing her jaw. He puts the knife against her face, pushing down as he glides the knife across her face in slow movements. When he gets bored with the knife, he pulls a syringe out of his pocket. "Since we can't have you pretty face scarred.." He trails off, sticking the syringe in her neck. "If you live, you'll be stronger and heal faster, my dear." He says before he drops her. Darkness encases her but before she passes out she hears harsh laughter fill the room.

* * *

**The END**

**A/N: I might make a sequel but might not. But if I do make a sequel, would you want quick updates but short chapters or late updates and longer chapters? Hope you liked it review. **

**To those of you wondering: Yes I did post this before but I re-wrote it and made it a little longer.**


End file.
